


[Podfic of] wellspring

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Quentin scours books all day and all night, reading until the words no longer make sense. He catches two fitful hours of sleep on the sofa, and when he can’t sleep anymore he throws his tired bones into the shower, curls in on himself with a sob catching in his throat, covering his mouth so that Julia won’t hear.He touches himself and thinks of Eliot’s skin.





	[Podfic of] wellspring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wellspring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174503) by [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2pd1w8t) [18 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2nGbrmf) [20 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 36:10

**Streaming:**  



End file.
